Even in Death
by Aslan'sWhiteWitch
Summary: Sasuke has finally, dispatched his brother from the world, but even in death Itachi will torture him. SasuxSaku. SakuKaka Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sasuke has finally, dispatched his brother from the world, but even in death Itachi tortures him.

**Sneak Peek**

In a evening light, in a forest clearing that had been reduce to rubble due to the enormous amount of chakra that had been unleashed. The soon to be last Uchiha pulled his bloody hand from the depths of his brother's chest. Uchiha Sasuke retracted the power of his chidori, as his brother fell to the ground beneath him. He stood triumphantly over Itachi, who was dying.

Sasuke took no pleasure and killing Itachi. Although Itachi did everything to hurt him, he knew their parent's wouldn't approve.

Itachi smirked at his brother, and laughed.

"You laugh in the face of death?" Sasuke asked

"No it's just funny that, you actually think… you won." Itachi gasped as he began to choke on his own blood.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "You're delirious." He simply stated

"Am I." Itachi smirked even more. "No little brother it's not over, I'll live on. My very essence will haunt you,…" Itachi took another gasp of air as blood spewed forth, from his moth. "I'll haunt you until death claims you."

"I want even think of you, after this moment." Sasuke spat venomously. Itachi closed his eyes thinking of the surprise he left Sasuke. "No…you are quite certain to think about me, witheach passing day you have left."

Sasuke kneeled down, picking Itachi up by his tattered mesh shirt. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke was worried a bit, Itachi seemed so sure of himself. Itachi raised a bloody hand to Sasuke cheek, and caressed it. "You'll…find…out my foolish little…brother." Itachi gurgled his final breath.

Itachi's hand fell, and Sasuke looked back into his eyes. The sun had set over the horizon as the light of his brother's mangekyou sharingan extinguished forever.

Finally, it was done. The task he started out on years ago, was finally finished. Sasuke prayed that whatever demon held on to his brother's soulwere dead as well.

"Rest in Peace my brother." He also prayed that his own demons would settle in his troubled soul, now that the source of his internal anguish was now gone.

Sasuke felt chakra signals getting closer. It was no doubt, a Konoha ANBU hunter-nin squad. "It looks like I'll be joining you soon enough."

His chakra was depleted, andhe knew if he run they would catch him. If he fought he would lose. He had very little honor left in him, and he'd die without it, just as his brother had moments ago. At least he had gained some respect for himself, when he ridded the world of two evils, and that was something he could be proud of. So he waited for his end to come.

An ANBU squad of twenty surrounded the area. The ANBU squad knew they missed one hell of a fight, by surveying the area. The captain of the squad stepped up to Sasuke. Sasuke bowed his head for the killing stroke of the man's katana, but it never came instead he was being arrested.

"Uchiha Sasuke under the order of the Godaime Hokage, you are to be escorted back to Konoha, to stand trial for your treason. You will either come willingly or extreme force will be used. It's your decision." The captain said drawing his katana.

Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be that easy, just to kill him. He did have things to own up to. He owed it to these, who cared enough to try to stop him, in his quest for vengence. He wouldn't deny them of his punishment. Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and grabbed the black and red Akatsuki cloak. He wrapped his brother's body. He would have him buried in the Uchiha mausoleum with the rest of his family. He picked up the body and hoisted over his shoulder. "Lead the way." he told the Captain.

It took the two nights, to reach Konoha. He was thankful it was late, and no one was around to see him being taken in. He wished not to hear the jeers of the citizens. They knew nothing of a shinobi's life, they could never understand, his reasoning, only other shinobi could.

The ANBU squad alerted the Hokage ahead of time of their, arrival so she was awoke, and sober by the time they reached her office. They all entered, and Sasuke was surprised to see his former sensei in attendance.

Kakashi saw his former pupil, and the body he carried, it was no doubt it was Itachi. 'He finally, did it. He did what other thought to be impossiable.'

Yet Kakashi found himself, wishing the jutsu that Orochimaru used so often to resurrect others, wasn't forbidden now. He would use it and kill Itachi several times over. His fist tightened at the thought, as he listened as the Hokage spoke.

"Sasuke you know what you are charged with no need to go through it again, and its late. As of now you are to be confined to a prison cell. Until further notice your chakra highways will be sealed, and pending on your trial they may remain closed." Lady Tsunade looked at the body thrown over Sasuke's shoulder. "The body, you may leave it here."

Sasuke started to protest but was cut off. "I will see that his body reaches your family mausoleum, in one piece." Tsunade said

Sasuke didn't want to, leave his brother's body. He was responsible for it, after all he was the last clan member. He was also afraid others would mutilate it, but he merely nodded to the Hokage's orders. So he laid the body down in front of her desk. Sasuke was lead away to one of the prisons, to where one of the Hyuuga's would stop the flow of his chakra

Lady Tsunade sat in her seat, and sighed. "Don't even think about it Hatake."

Kakashi had made his way over to the fallen Uchiha, once Sasuke was out of sight. He glared at Tsunade. "There's nothing you can do Kakashi, he's gone."

Kakashi turned his eyes to the ground. "You beating on a corpse, want help nobody, nor will it change the situation." She told him.

Kakashi tighten his fist to try to keep his anger in check. "Kakashi I know how you feel, you don't think I felt it. I know seeing this bastard here tonight, opened wounds that have not healed probably never will."

Tsunade wanted to on many days, to leave Konoha, become a missing-nin, and introduce Itachi to her fist, but she knew she couldn't. Jiraiya held her back, when she tried.

"Kakashi it's time to make a decision." Kakashi turned to Tsunade who was looking fierce as if she was to engage in a battle.

"Now that Sasuke is back, I now need to know are you willing to make a full commitment to our plan?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "I'll see this through 'til the end. It's for the best."

She nodded neither happy, nor angry at his answer. She turned her attention to the body in front of her. "I know this is asking a lot, but will you please take the body to the Uchiha mausoleum?" Kakashi sneered and hoisted Itachi over his shoulder.

"Oh and Kakashi, without incident." Kakashi didn't respond or give any indication that he heard her.

Kakashi reached the mausoleum and placed the body on a stone table. His eyes narrowed as he uncovered the body, looking on the face of the person he hated with all his might. Kakashi made a fist and tried to hold his own anger in check. He slammed his fist into the table missing Itachi's head, making a hole in the stone table. "You got off easy, you son of a bitch." He gritted through his teeth.

Leaving the dissertated district, he returned to his apartment. He opened the door to his spare room, and sat on the bed. He looked inon the young woman, laying in the bed. If there was one person in the world who didn't deserve the fate that was handed down to them, it was her. He moved one of the pink locks of hair that fell in her face, that looked worn.

"I'll take care of you. I'll take care of both of you." he whispered running his hand down her swollen belly.

* * *

Please excuse any errors you might find.

PLEASE, OH PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-story babble: Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. School exams got in the way of progress. Thank you to all who read and reviewed.  
Anyway here is Chapter 2**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

The orange hue of the morning sun lit up the darkened cell, inhabited by Sasuke. He awoke to the morning light, but felt that he could sleep on for days. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to look over his shoulder for enemy nin. He also, didn't have to ward off unwanted advances made by mad medic-nins, and a legendary snake sannin.

After today he probably would be sleeping on forever. Today, was the day of judgement for him. The elders will judge him, and he had a pretty good idea how it would end. His head on a chopping block. The only problem was the waiting, he hated it. He just wanted it over and done with. No good-byes, no tears from fan-girls, or even the girl who proved to him she wasn't just another fan girl, but who actually loved him, and not his looks. He thought that she and the dobe, would be breaking down the cell door by now, but things change, people change.

He heard from Kabuto, that his former teammates were the apprentices of Orochimaru's former teammates. Which was ironic to say the least. They had grown in power, as he had over the years. From what rumors he heard while traveling it seemed that he and Naruto were still on a level playing field, while Sakura was not as powerful as they were, her higher level of intellect, could easily defeat them. Just as Shikamaru did Temari during the chuunin exam. He mused on those thoughts, until an ANBU squad of 30, in full battle gear, and weapons drawn, came down to his cell.

He supposed he should feel honored that they would take such precautions, on his part, but felt angry instead. These people use to respect him, and now they feared, and hated him.

'So this is how the great Uchiha kekkei-genkai ends. Daeth by excution.' he thought as they took him to the council.

* * *

Elsewhere Kakashi had been up since last night, thinking about his former students. He felt a hollow emptiness eating him from the inside. What had he done wrong, or where did he go wrong. He had lead his students down the wrong path. A path he had mistaken as the one, that wouldn't lead them astray.

His student Naruto, who he once thought was plotting to be the worst ninja in history, was the only one of his students who seemed to be fairing well at this point. He had failed the other two somehow. He had failed Sakura from day one. He should have scolded her, for her lack of interest in her training. Then during the chuunin exam, he devoted his time to helping Sasuke. Naruto had Jiraiya, and Sakura had only herself, until she asked Lady Tsunade for her tutelage.

Perhaps if he had pushed, and pressured Sakura to train, she may have been able to get away. He didn't expect Sakura to beat someone of of Itachi's caliber, but she wouldn't have to face the consequences of his negligence towards her. It would be a day he'd alway remember, the saddest day in sweet November.

**FLASHBACK**

_No one had seen Sakura, for two days. She hadn't been at the hospital, or to train with Tsunade. He had just returned from a mission, and reporting in. After his report, Tsunade asked him to go by Sakura's home to check in on her. Tsunade feared she might be sick, if it was possible._

_Not wanting to wake Sakura if she was asleep, he let himself in. With his ken instinct, he knew something was amiss. It looked like Sakura was about to prepare a meal, but all the items she bought had spoiled. The odor of the spoiled food was vile, but among those smells he smelt the faint scent of blood. It was the smell of old blood at least a day old. _

_With caution and stealth he walked to where it was strongest, which he knew to be Sakura's room. There he saw a sight that shattered his ususal indifferent demeanor._

_Sakura was sitting on her legs, on the floor with a bloody towel scrubbing at the blood on the carpet. He observed the brusing handprints around her wrist, the bite marks on her neck, shoulder, and above her breast where her training GI had been sliced, not torn. It didn't take genius to figure out that his student had been violated in the worst way._

_"Sakura is he still here?" He asked dismally. Sakura shook her head and continued to scrub at the floor._

_Kakashi tried not to make any sudden movements to startle her, or make her upset. "Who did this?" he asked 'So I may kill him.' He added as an afterthought._

_Sakura looked away from the blood, over to her bed, and Kakashi followed her eyes to a black cloak with infamous red clouds, which adorned her bed._

_His eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Akatsuki here in Konoha.' Kakashi began to leave when he heard the tiniest voice. "Don't leave me behind." her voice cracked._

_He turned back to towards the broken young woman. He had to choose between staying here for Sakura's sanity, or his duty to Konoha. In the end he cursed his duty to the Leaf Villiage, for it would always win out._

_"Sakura I must alert the Hokage first, and then I promise never to leave you behind again." He turned away from her pleading shimmering green eyes that were pleading, in fact begging him not to leave. Yet, in a small poof of smoke he was gone. "Please understand." She heard his voice whisper within the smoke._

_When he told Tsunade that Askatsuki attacked Sakura, he saw something in her eyes that signified guilt. While he was trying to read more into it, she deployed a squadren of ANBU without hearing all the facts. He hadn't told her in what way Sakura was attacked. Without another word he tried to get there before they did._

_When he got there ANBU was already there. An ANBU newbie was there practically terrorizing Sakura, while holding her firmly within his grasp. THe boy hadn't known what hit him, when he came face to face with Kakashi's angry sharingan eye. When he heard Sakura's whimpering behind him, he threw the boy aside, and went to her. She began to cling to him as if he was her only lifeline, as if she would drown in a sea of death, and despair if he had left. The months that would follow, only got messier for Sakura._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kakashi fell back into reality pushing the memory to the darker corner of his mind. He stood walking to Sakura's room knowing she was up by now, and there she was staring out the window again. To anyone else she was just simply taking in the view, but he knew better. She'd gaze out the window searching for something, for anything. When she looked at him, sometimes he felt as if her gaze pierced through his body, and she was looking right through him.

"Yo." He greeted her.

Sakura turnred in managed a small smile. "Morning."

Sakura saw his visiable was cast down, carring a heavy look. She had been staying with Kakashi for months now. Although he still remains a mystery to her, she knew him well enough.

"What's Wrong?"

It was pointless to lie, not that he would, but it was better that she hear it from him. "Sasuke was brought in las night," he said observing her. "He has carried out his self appointed mission, to kill "him."

"Is he okay?" she asked hopefully. "For now." He replied.

For the first time in months Kakashi saw hope reach her eyes, then shattered by the harsh reality they called life. "They're going to kill him, aren't they."

"Most likely." He sighed. "Do you wish to see him?"

"No, no." Panic filled Sakura's eyes. "I can't let him see me like this." She said gesturing at her protruding stomach. "I can't let his last memory of me being, pregnant with the source of his hatred. I'd be too cruel." Sakura held the tears that stung behind her eyes.

Kakashi mentally sighed. Sakura may be still be frail, but she still had pizzazz left, and what he was about to tell her, he was sure wouldn't go over too well with her. "The Hokage and I have talked our decision over many times before, and decided that, it'd be best if I was declared the father of your child."

With disbelief written over her face she shook her head. "You can't, I want let you."

"I can, and I will." He said firmly. "It's already been taken care of."

"Kakashi what about your reputation?" she started "Do you really want everyone to think you took advantage of your leadership position over me. Have you considered the friends you'd lose, or the respect you's lose. You don't have to do this, not for me."

In truth he had thought about those things, but from day one he preached teamwork, and he wasn't about to abandon her, no matter the cost. "I have, thought about it. I also know that this child will have sharingan eyes. I have one, so theoretically, I can pass on the Uchiha kekkei-genkai. He told her solemnly.

Shooting a scathing look at him, her anger was only fueled further at his apparent apathy. God how she hated his passive demeanor.

"Are you sure you've considered all aspects." Kakashi sat down on the bed and signaled for to go ahead with her ranting.

"First and foremost Kakashi you're a man. You're going to have certain needs, and your Icha Icha editions will only take you so far. So what are you going to do?" She asked. "There are no brothels in Konoha. You can't go to a bar, to pick a girl up. There would be too many eyes watching, too many disapporoving stares."

Kakashi knew Sakura was rambling on about fears she had, that wern't directly related to his decision. She had done that for months. At times he would have to sit and analyze everything she was saying, for hidden meanings. He had to re-master her thoughts on how she saw the world now, as he intently listened as she continued to ramble on.

"What? Are you going to come back, and take what you want like he did." She half hysterical cried, half yelled at him.

Before she knew it, Kakashi was in front of her. His angry black eye stared into hers. She knew somewhere along the line she over stepped one of Kakashi's invisiable lines.

"Don't ever make the mistake in making a comparison between me, and him." He whispered dangerously low. "I'm not him Sakura."

She felt tears prick at her eyes again. "I know, I know,"she repeated. "I'm just tired of people planning my life, without me. The council ordered me to go through with this pregnancy, for their own selfish reasons."

"Now Lady Tsunade and I are planning the rest of your life, and you just want some control back over a life that is yours." Kakashi finished her thoughts for her, showing her that he understood.

She meekly nodded, as she slid into Kakashi's embrace. Kakashi had become accustom to such intimate momoents with Sakura, due to his guardianship over her. However he felt that there was only one way to completly heal her. Only one, could help her forgive herself, although she did nothing wrong. Only one, could make her feel whole again. Her only shot at her personal salvation, was now facing death.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have pleaded giilty to treason, conspiracy, and endangering the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Villiage." an elderly man said. "While we sympathize with your reasons, we can not let this go overlooked."

"We shall make an example out of you." The other elderly man with a snow white beard said. "No matter how great of asset you could have been to this villiage, crime such as theseshall not be tolerated, or go unpunished "

"Uchiha Sasuke youare hear by sentenced to death. Your execution will be carried out within the next two hours, within the public's eyes." He finished.

Sasuke expected nothing more, but hearing it officially, made it more real. He was going to die.

* * *

**Fret not people Next chapter: "Naruto to the Rescue." PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The line "It would be a day, I'd always remember, the saddest dat in sweet Nov." came frome a song by an old group called Divine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I know its late I always seem to be busy when school is out, but once school starts I have free time. I don't understand it. Anyway here's the new chapter. PLEASE READ and REVIEW. Sorry if there are any errors. I need a beta. I didn't like doing this chapter. Its just one of "_those_" chapters. I tried to write from Sasuke's thoughts.**

Sasuke P.O.V

The silence is deafening, to my sensitive ears. The air seems thick and muggy, and every breath I fight to take is as hard as the walls that hold me captive.

Did they find it amusing to watch me sweat for two hours. Anyhow it doesn't matter. It wouldn't be long now,' I snort to myself.

It didn't matter, but what does matter is why the people who worked so hard to keep me here were nowhere to be seen. Than again why would there be. I burned those bridges long ago, when I hid among those I hated. Hid almost like a coward behind the fortress Orochimaru built around me, to keep my body preserved, for himself.

Behind those walls he molded me and wrapped me into one of his own, but what the sannin failed to realize is that I never became one of them. Unlike Kabuto who was Orichimaru's lapdog in day and the night.

I simply took the knowledge that he offered, and in the end I used it against him, just as he was preparing to take my body as his own. I have to admit though he almost succeeded.

**Flashback**

Orochimaru had sent me on mission after mission. I was no fool. I knew what was going on. He was trying to ware me down. Not to mention Kabuto was being me even more smug than usual. On one of my returns he and Kabuto got the jump on me. I managed to put Kabuto down, and although Orochimaru could barely move his arms, there was nothing wrong with the rest of his body. So it wasn't long before he got the upper hand.

I remember I was on all fours hyperventilating as I saw a white vapor rise from Orochimaru's body finding its way to mine. I could hear his sickening feminineness voice telling to relax that it'll be over soon.

The pain was wrenching. I clutched at my chest, as my heart beat wildly. That's when _'it'_ fell out. The item that always pushed me onward, and pushed me further, a picture. A picture that I always kept that kept me from turning into the one thing I swore I hated, and vowed to destroy. Iwas a photp of team seven their first year from the acadamy.

As if almost hearing Naruto's annoying voice telling me to kick that snake sannin's ass. I was able to force him from my body, and fight back putting an end to the legendary sannin's reign.

**End Flashback**

Taking out the crumbled, chipped, and blood smeared picture. I felt angry with myself. I never wanted to drag them in my battle for vengeance, but they willingly stepped in the bath of danger for me.

Dobe boy stepped in because he just didn't no when to quit, or his own limits. Naruto would go the distance for anyone. He was like that bug wont die. No matter how many times you step on it.

Sakura the girl who told me that she loved me with all her heart. She was the only person besides my mother to say the words and mean it. If it ever came putting herself in harms way for friends, she would.

Then there was the pervert, Kakashi. In all honesty it was entirely his fault, for binding them. He took three completely different people and intertwined them like three stands of rope. He drilled his constant vigilance of teamwork into our heads, daily.

Yet I constantly pushed them away, even with the threat of death.

I mused on my own thoughts, and came to a conclusion. It shouldn't be ending this way. Although I carry the weight of eternal sin on my shoulders, it shouldn't end, like this. There are too many bridges to rebuild, too much to say for nothing to be said at all. Too much left undone.

"I'm not ready to die." It just hit me now. I wasn't ready. Akward questions filled my head. Is this what they meant about life outside of being an avenger?

Is this because since I was a kid all my thoughts were about my obsession with Itachi? Now that he's gone I can afford to look forward to something. I can have hopes, dreams now that I'm free from beneath the shadow of my past.

But in reality I'm not free. I can already hear the citizens of Konoha calling for my blood.

As if on cue the same squadron of as before came to retrieve me. All of them were wearing a grim expression.

"It's time." Their captain addressed me.

So this is it. This is what fate has handed down to me. If it is indeed the will of fate, I want deviate. I just hope Naruto and Sakura want have to bare witness to my demise.(A.N.Sounds a bit like Neji, I know.)

Across the village an orange clad ninja with blond spiky hair was covered in dust. Dust from old musty books and scrolls. A scowl was cast on his face, rather than his usual grinn. Reading and comprehension wasn't one of his strong points. That was more Sakura's department. He had been here since late last night when they bought Sasuke in. He wanted to see Sasuke, but saving his life was more important, at the present time.

"I running out of time," Naruto said. "Come on where are you." he said pushing another scroll aside

"Ahh come on," he whined. 'Sakura said you'd be it was here, and if it came from a book she was never wrong. I guess it would have been easier if I started looking 11 months ago when she told me too. It would also help if I wasn't so hungry.' he griped

Naruto began read a different passagethat caught his attention. He re-read it, for accuracy. A third time for conformation. The Kyuubi container grinned cheekily, at his triumph.

Shuffling out of all the mess of books and scrolls. "Geez somebody needs to clean this place." The book-keeper just glared at the grinning fool.

Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's power took off top speed, "Hang on teme, I coming."

At the moment Sasuke was led through a crowd of villagers, who jeered at him. He paid them no mind, because they were clueless. He was also led through a group of shinobi. He saw Kakashi who looked detached as ever. For once he was slouched over or reading his perverted book.

Finally he reached the platform and was forced to his knees. The ANBU first captain, stood over him with his katana drawn. (A.N.: ANBU first captain to me means that he's the lead captain over others captains.)

Tsunade stood next to the captain, and began speaking

"Uchiha Sasuke you have been charged and tried for your crimes. It is by will of the council you be executed." Tsunade stressed council not having an affinity for them at all. "Have you any last words." She asked gently

He shook his head once, and bowed it not looking at the onlookers, as they cheered for his death. "Very well." she said

Tsunade whispered to the ANBU captain. "Don't let him suffer." Before she stepped down from the scaffold. Normally she'd perform the execution, she seldom called her captain to take on such a job, but she just couldn't perform this one. There were too many variables involved for her to do her job without regret, or guilt.

The captain got his bearing to make his killing stroke. Fusing his blade with chakra, it glowed a dark blue. He raised his arms and made his final stroke, befor finding himself thrown to the grown by an orange blur. Collective sounds of gasp were heard when they saw Naruto.

The elders were outraged. "Uzuimaki if you continue this stunt, you will stand along side Uchiha." One of them shouted. The crowd of citizens grew quiet in fear of the Kyuubi.

"Shut up because I've got something to say." Naruto shouted at them.

"No matter how you try to redeem the Uchiha, our decision will not change."

"I don't have to change it, this book will." He said holding it up.

"Naruto." Sasuke started "I appreciate the help, but –"

"Enough captain arrest him." Another elder shouted, cutting Sasuke off.

"Captain." Tsunade said "Captain you will ignore that order." She walked up to Naruto. "If you have something to say, say it." She only hoped it help Sasuke.

Naruto opened the book to the passage and showed it to Tsunade. As she began to read, her grim expression, turned into a devious smile. She re-read it for any loopholes, and discrepancies. Finding none she looked to the elders. This was going to be fun.

"This book was written by the first elders of this village, and as of today and as far as I know their laws still stand." Tsunade opened the book. "In any case a member of a clan abandons the village, it is the sole responsibility of that clan to retrieve their member or members by any means necessary." (A.N. It's true.)

"So technically Uchiha Sasuke committed no crime at all." She said smugly at the elders. "If anyone committed any crimes it was us, because we tried to stop him."

" Ridiculous! Captain kill him." the crowd backed the elders with cheers. The ANBU captain sheathed his blade, and jumped from the scaffold. Taking his squad and other squads with him.

The ANBU captain smirked beneath his mask. 'Of all the people to pull one over on the council it had to be the village idiot. and perhaps I want have to worry no more about the security of the village when people like the Uchiha and Hyugga, who will one day take his place.' He thought.

Back on the scaffold Sasuke was released from his bonds. 'I can't believe it the idiot, pulled it off . He saved me after all.' Sasuke thought

"Keep in mind Uchiha you're not out of the woods yet. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together." Tsunade said

Tsunade figured that her presence wasn't needed, so she gave the young men their space.

"Naruto I um... well I..." Naruto just turned around and punched Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for dobe." Sasuke said after regaining his footing.

"For being an ass, what else, and once you get settled we're going to finish on deciding who's the better ninja. But for now teme you have to buy be lunch since I haven't eaten because I was too busy saving you."

Sasuke smirked "Right."

'Its strange I feel the same way about Naruto as I did Itachi before he murdered our clan. I guess you can say he is my true brother. Although I'll have the ANBU captain to kill before I ever admit it to him.

Naruto and Sasuke walked not paying attention to the glares they recieved. 'Wait 'Sasuke thought 'I don't have any money.'

**It's not my best but please read and review. Please no flames. Sorry for errors. Sakura and Kakashi will be in the next chapter. Kakashi has a few choice words for Sasuke. Sakura sees Itachi in Sasuke and freaks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loyal readers: "LATE, LATE, LATE**

**Me: "I know" putting my head down in shame. I blame schoolwork and midterms/finals.**

**Anyway the rating has been upgraded to M. This is also a filler chapter. It just a how things are now and how they happened. I made this chapter extra long. So please read, enjoy REVIEW!!!!**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Lunch at the ramen stand with Naruto was awkward to say the least. The citizens stared and sneered at Sasuke, but none of the dared to enrage the sharingan wielder. He and Naruto talked and argued over what happened during his absent from Sai, to Hinata's crush on him.

Which was strange because everybody from here to Suna knew before he did. Sasuke thought.

The only two subjects that had not been pressed upon were that of Kakashi and Sakura. When Sasuke asked about them. Naruto face darkened. It was a face that was reserved for his enemy. His normally happy blue eyes burned with hatred, claiming Sasuke's attention.

Naruto never uttered ill words about anyone but his enemies. Yet Kakashi, was now the exception. He cursed Kakashi with a slue of obscenities, as Naruto lead him to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto never offered an explanation to him along the way. So Sasuke could only imagine what sin Kakashi had committed.

Coming across Kakashi's apartment Naruto folded his arms and leaned on the railing. Sasuke came closer to the door inspecting the outward appearance of Kakashi's apartment. The windows had been shattered based on the few shards of glass that remained, not to mention the windows had been boarded up.

He crouched down as he continued his inspection. The door had been splintered in, as if blunt objects hit it. 'Probably rocks.' Sasuke thought. The door had also been previously painted in one spot, as if something profane graffiti had been there. "What some enemy-nin attacked Kakashi's apartment?"

"Teme what ninja would come straight head, and attack someone like Kakashi, by breaking his window?" Naruto asked seriously.

"You're right, that stupidity is reserved for you. " Sasuke said in a factual manner. Naruto started fuming and grumbling quietly about how next he going to leave the teme to hang. "So what happened?" ignoring Naruto's pouting.

"Some of the people in the village did this civilian and ninja alike, vandalized his apartment." Sasuke looked up incredulously. "Why? Why would they do this, especially to someone as high ranked and respected as Kakashi?"

As if on cue they heard the stealth foot steps coming up the stairs. They caught the glimpse of the gray and silver head copy-nin. "Why don't you ask the devil himself." Naruto spat.

Kakashi paused in his stride and eyed his former students cautiously. Kakashi gave a mental sigh and continued in step to his door. Sasuke stared Kakashi down knowing of Kakashi's disappointment in him.

Kakashi acknowledged Sasuke with eye contact. "I stand by my conviction from day one. Those who abandoned their teammates are worse then scum. He whispered to his former student, who stood as tall as he did now.

"I was clear of any wrong doings. " Sasuke replied keeping steady contact with Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi had to bite down a volcano of anger that threaten to erupt at Sasuke's reply.

"Yes you were, by a right you didn't even know you had. Had you known this when you left, we wouldn't be here having this discussion, and you certainly wouldn't have left like a thief in the night." Kakashi knew he was going to go hard on Sasuke, but he had to be sure Sasuke was mentally stable to handle what's ahead. "So if you're looking for acceptance you'll find none here." Kakashi finished.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "What would you have done Kakashi, in my place. You and others persecute me, because you have that luxury. Tell me, what would the great Kakashi have done?"

"I never have I said I'd do things differently, because I understand all to well, what it like to be the sole survivor." Kakashi said remembering his former team. "That guilt that eats at you, that says you should have died with the rest of them."

'Do you really understand.' Sasuke thought looking at the prolonged look Kakashi's eye.

"Sasuke I don't condemn you for wanting revenge that was rightfully yours. I merely want you to acknowledge that you abandoned your team."

"The team Kakashi is that all you can come up with, the team." Sasuke voiced angrily. "I saw my entire family murdered Kakashi, my family, not yours. From great-grand parents to a helpless baby." Sasuke closed his eyes to the memory of the mangled baby. "Don't tell me that any person with a heart wouldn't want vengeance, justice for your family. I wanted it, I needed it, and not just for myself, for my family."

"You still haven't gotten it." Kakashi said shaking his head. "After living out there in the world, and even with your near death experience you're still clueless. "

"Clueless?"

"I…I…I…" Kakashi repeated. "Once again you made it all about you. I saw, I need, I want." Kakashi mocked. "What you fail to realize is the people back here needed you. Your team needed you, in time you're going to come to realize just how much."

"Look its not like we were a Jonin team, out on an A-rank mission. We were genin. There are no real threats in being one." Sasuke said trying to justify himself.

"When you are part of any team, Sasuke, personal shit shouldn't matter at all. Any one mistake could mean death for you and your team. Kakashi didn't know why he was wasting his breath on trying to explain it to Sasuke, but he felt compelled too especially for the weeks to come.

"Maybe you have a point, Sasuke." Kakashi said taking a different approach. "You were a genin team, but tell me this. If Naruto and Sakura were coming under heavy attacks, and if Itachi standing in the area waiting to challenge you. Would you save the lives of your comrades, knowing you are the only person who could save them or let them to the slaughter for sake of revenge."

Sasuke stood there in thought before he averted his eyes from Kakashi's knowing he would have chosen his brother.

"I see." Kakashi's disappointed voice came.

"Maybe I am a selfish bastard, and yes I have a lot to atone for, but—"

Kakashi held his hand up stopping Sasuke rambling. "The deed is done Sasuke, Itachi is dead, as well as Orchimaru. You have your power and your vengeance. So do something useful with it. If it is respect you seek from this village, start earning it, but its going to take a lot more to earn respect from your fellow ninjas. If you want my respect, you better be ready to do what needs to done when the time comes?"

"When the time comes?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have a second chance Sasuke, a chance few people get, a chance people would kill for." Regaining eye contact with Sasuke again. "Don't blow it."

The moment was interrupted by a snort. "This coming from a guy who disrespected his own village, and former student." Naruto said, who had been quietly watching the exchange between the two. Which was no easy task for Naruto.

"You have no right to speak of respect for others. Maybe you should take your own advice, on respect." Naruto hissed between clinched teeth.

"Naruto." Kakashi stated to try to calm the younger man. "No save it. There is no excuse. You didn't respect her enough to control your own desire. I guess these books weren't graphic enough for you. You had to go and take advantage of someone who trusted you."

Sasuke listened as Naruto continued his tirade. 'What could Kakashi have possibly done to earn such hatred from a guy who didn't have a mean bone in his body, and who is her?'

While Naruto continued his verbal assault on Kakashi, Sakura had just finished her bath and now stood in front of a fog covered mirror frowning. It had been a rough week, one she was over due, and two Sasuke was back and dead now. Sakura thoughts were broken when she heard raised voices or, just one. It was Naruto again. She thought absently.

'Naruto took it hard when he discovered my pregnancy. The gossiping nurses at the hospital circulated the word, and it spread it like wildfire. When I moved in with Kakashi everyone jumped to conclusion, that he was the father.'

'I at the time couldn't face the reality of what happened, and Kakashi never let anyone think differently. Now anytime he and Naruto cross paths, Naruto would end up yelling at Kakashi, while Kakashi quietly walked away.'

It was getting annoying actually, having to call Naruto off.' Sakura waddled to the door and opening it. "Naruto that's enough." Sakura gave a strangled gasp as her heart jumped to her throat, and stepped back cautiously.

Before her stood the origin of her pain and black cloud that hovered over her very existence. Upon closer inspection, the eyes she looked into where not blood colored crimson, but onyx. Nor was there defining lines, under the eyes. It wasn't Itachi it was him. The one she had spent years waiting upon when others told her to move on. The one that she determined to gain strength for, but was also her greatest weakness; Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're alive," she said trembling from the fear she had from the face she looked upon.

Sasuke was in his own state of shock. When she opened the door, he saw her skin blanch, and the fear that gathered in her eyes as she looked at him. Then his eyes fell to the protruding object, that looked suspiciously looked like a well developed baby. Then he heard her speak. "You're alive."

"Yeah thanks to Naruto, he said absently taking her form in."Yeah, he always seems to pull a victory out of his ass," Sasuke said annoyingly. Sasuke then averted his eyes from her body trying to make sense of what was going on. 'Had this been what Naruto was mouthing off about? Is this the sin Kakashi committed? It has to be. Bastard, how dare he ' he thought as he clenched his fist tighter in his pockets.

He diverted his eyes from Sakura to bore into Kakashi's ever impassive eye, and back to Sakura who failed to meet his gaze. She was trembling and it wasn't from the cold. Something else was amiss, but he couldn't tell. He suddenly did something out of character, for him. He extended his hand to touch her trembling ones, when she jerked her hands away at feel of his touch. His instinct was correct when Sakura's breathing became strained, and Kakashi moved Sakura further into his apartment.

"I believe Sakura has had enough suspense for one day, why don't you two come by when she's feeling better." Giving no further explanation Kakashi closed his door in the face of Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his hand to knock on the door.

."Don't bother," Naruto's voice came. "When that happens he always whisks her away in his apartment." Naruto started walking off as Sasuke gave another glare at the door. "Kakashi," he hissed letting his eyes bleed red, before following Naruto.

Inside Kakashi's apartment Sakura continued her terrified fears. After much reassurance from Kakashi, that the man who stood at the door wasn't her tormentor, he willed her to sleep, but he knew her uneasy sleep would end in terror before the night was concluded.

* * *

Sakura slept as a sheen of sweat covered her brow. She found no comfort in sleep as crimson pinwheel eyes invaded her sleep once more.

**Flashback/Nightmare**

Sakura had just left at the hospital. She had two ANBU squadrons come in severely wounded, and Tsunade was nowhere to be found so she and Shizune had to deal with the uncooperative men.

Stepping into her apartment she went straight to the bathroom and started to run a shower. She dipped her head under the spray to wake her up a bit before she went to the linen closet.

A more alert Sakura felt a foreign chakra. Two to be exact. She cursed herself mentally for not being vigilant.

Not making any sudden movements Sakura continued to get her towels from the closet. Setting them on her hamper, she reached for the kunai she kept in her soap-dish, only to grip air. It was missing.

Getting up she walked to the sink and went under it, where she kept another kunai with her toiletries, to find that was gone also. Picking out a bar of soap and shampoo, she looked toward her last hope. Cautiously looking at the underside of the toilet. She sighed not finding that one either.

That's when she heard a masculine liquid steel baritone voice. "Might as well come out."

After a pause in no movement from Sakura the voice spoke again. "I see."

The unidentified male threw three kunai that Sakura knew weren't aimed at her hit the wall making a thwacking sound.

"If having those will make you feel more secure then by all means, take them." Narrowing her eyes Sakura examined the three blades for any flaws and found none. As she reached for them she heard that hauntingly beautiful voice again. "Mind you, they want do you any good."

Taking them she quickly pin pointed the intruder and hurled one of the blades, into her room. After hearing no blood splatter, deflection, or any sign she had missed, she came to the conclusion that he caught it.

'He's skilled.' she thought.

"Are you coming out, or do you need to continue to your futile attempts to take my life?" Sakura knew this guy meant her harm and she didn't have enough chakra for teleportation jutsu, but her taijutsu was on point, after much work. 'He can see me, but I can't see him, I say let's even those odds' she thought.

Taking another kunai she threw it toward the light in the bathroom making it pitch black.

"Clever girl," he whispered. (A/N: I suck at fight scenes. So prepare yourselves.)

Creeping silently in the room, she stayed quiet so her position wasn't compromised. Not only was her chakra control perfect, but her ability to move undetected made her excellent for spying. Her opponent didn't even know, she was right underneath him.

She swiped the remaining kunai at his throat. Her intruder moved quickly scarcely missing the blade. She struck again and again but he seemed to dodge, and block all her attacks. Then it dawned on her.

'He's toy with me. He knows where I'm going to attack, before I even make an attempt. He could have killed me ten times over by now.' That's when she heard his chuckle. Sakura gasped at his arrogance. 'He was waiting for me to realize my efforts were in vain.' she thought.

Sakura gave a sharp cry as she was disarmed and her arm was twisted behind her back. "You got sidetracked kunoichi."

"As if it would have mattered, if I hadn't," she hissed at his mocking.

"Indeed." He jerked her back around pulling her to his chest. That's when she saw the eyes she thought she'd never see again.

"Sasuke?"

"By night's end you'll wish I was," he answered foreshadowing her fate.

"Itachi," she gasped.

"Hn. He hummed. "Before for you ask why, I'll tell you. I'm here for Sasuke."

"You and I both know he left years ago. Let's not be a fool now." Sakura was alarmed by Itachi's odd behavior. From what she's heard he's not one for small talk. He just gets the job done, and leaves.

"You know you're everything I thought you would be and more. My little brother has chosen well."

"So why am I here? Itachi pretended to muse. My brother has become a nuisance as of late, Itachi continued. "Every single time I find a moment of silence he's there, with eyes that hold that hate I've been yearning for."

'Is this guy for real?' Sakura thought looking into his crazed eyes.

"It scares me, and you know what? I like it. I've always known Sasuke was the only one who could kill me."

"Sasuke," Sakura stated. "Since when has he worthy of being called by his name, in your eyes?"

Itachi smirked. "He's earned my respect. I watched him form afar in his hell hole. He had outgrown the villiage, but you, Kakashi, and the witless wonder, held him back from harnessing his true power." Itachi paused a bit to let Sakura take in what he was saying before he continued.

"I was elated when he left, to take refuge with Orochimaru. I knew he'd be versed in the true shinobi way. But knowing this I also knew I'd only have a few years left in life."

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned, as she thought about possible scenarios of escape. She just needed to keep him talking.

"I know I'm to die by his hand, but I don't have to like it. Which brings me to you."

Sakura scoffed. "I've got nothing to do with your petty sibling rivalry."

Itachi took his free hand and stroked her damp hair, which sent a cool chill down her spine. "I beg to differ. You have everything to do with it."

"What do you mean?" She asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"Sasuke left his heart here. His humanity, he left it." Sakura shook her head not following his revaluation.

"You, Sakura Haruno. You are his humanity. You have succeeded where others have failed, when it comes to Sasuke. You are in his eyes his only salvation.

"So I ask myself the question, before I leave this earth, what more could I possibly do to Sasuke that I haven't already?"

Sakura swallowed hard and was almost on the verge of panic. Part of her understood where his twisted mind was going. "I could always kill you, but I've taken that route before. No doubt the death of our clan still weighs heavily on him, but it's not enough. It not enough to keep him up at night."

Itachi smirked at the ill-stricken expression on her face, as he tightened his hold. "I want him to be reminded of me his every waking moment. Even in death, I want him to know he'll never be rid of me," he stressed. "I want him to suffer til his last breath." Itachi nuzzled Sakura's neck as he explained his reasons.

"What better way to do that than to have the base of his hatred's seed growing in the womb of the woman he loves."

Sakura was absolutely horrified at his remarks, and started to struggle to get free. Itachi only chuckled at her feeble attempts.

"Kisame," he called. A tall shark like man walked through the door finally shedding some light in the room.

Sakura begin to scream, and Itachi let her. The whole time he and Kisame chuckled at her. "No one can hear you kunoichi. They seem to be all stuck in a illusion, at the moment."

Kisame grinned showing his razor sharp teeth. "Don't expect the ANBU to come to your rescue either, we took care of them earlier today, but you already know that."

"You planned this," Sakura said angrily.

"Like Sasuke I've been watching you, for two months. I found out your hobbies, your daily routine, when you're most... ripe." he said as if they were having a casual conversation.

"So what, just because I'm ripe, as you put it, you have no guarantee I'll be with child," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"True, but besides, you, Tsunade, and Shizune there is one other with your medical capabilities. And all his abilities are used for making the unnatural happen, like fertility." Kabuto Sakura thought.

Itachi threw Sakura to the bed. She bounced back up to be thrown again only harder. The third time she was meet by Kisame's sword Samehade which she tried to thrust herself upon. She was ready to die before she let this happen, but these two were always five steps ahead of the competition. Before she knew Itachi was on top of her holding her hands above her. Sakura took in his form. He was only wearing his black pants now. "Kisame give me the drug that Kabuto generously made for us."

Kisame handed the vial to Itachi and proceeded to open Sakura's mouth to have her receive it.

Itachi poured the vial and Kisame slapped her mouth shut, and while Itachi's now free hand held her nose. Within moments Sakura had to swallow, making her fate complete.

"You should try to relax I'm often told, that a girls first time should be special, but if you keep resisting me you'll find I can be most cruel."

Kisame at the time excused himself, but not before muttering. "And they say I'm sadistic." Itachi took a single kunai and sliced open here red top releasing her firm bouncing globes for his viewing pleasure. He then expertly sliced open her pants, along with her undergarments. "Just so you know its, nothing personal, you're just a means to an end."

Sakura, green orbs burned with hatred and disbelief. She tried to prepare herself for the oncoming onslaught, which she knew was nearly impossible for such a crime. The force of the first thrust was so painful that Sakura couldn't hold back the cry that emerged from her throat. Instinctively, she tried to pull away from him. Her mind reeled as she tried to fight the insanity that was threatening to overcome her.

'This can't be real.' Sakura thought, but another painful thrust by Itachi reminded her it was. She continued to struggle, trying to free herself from his bondage. She had to stomach the sickening touch of his body on hers, and the feel of him inside of her.

Itachi on the other hand was actually enjoying himself, in the end it was all worth it. He pulled out fast and thrust even harder, causing a gasp to escape the struggling kunoichi underneath him. He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed them painfully. He lowered his head to her lips and claimed them savagely. His mouth silenced her protest and almost suffocating her.

Sakura felt him thrust again and again, penetrating her deeper inside her each time, but her eyes remained with a fury, that told Itachi that he hadn't broken her yet.

Itachi's breathing came out rhythmically as did his words. "You... will...come...for me." With a free hand Itachi reached between their bodies, and found her treasured jewel. He rubbed his callused fingers against her sensually so she could feel her own build up. After moments of his intense ministration, he smiled at the look in Sakura's eyes. She was trying unsuccessfully to ignore her own body's waning need.

Saskura cursed her body it was betraying her, with this monster that was raping her. Sakura resistance broke as she whimpered as her body shuttered from Itachi's ministration. Itachi was on a euphoric high as the fire in her orbs went out as he felt her release. Sakura felt like she betrayed and shamed herself and the village for doing such a thing.

Itachi smiled a genuine smile as he gave one final thrust spilling himself inside her. Sakura saw his smile, but her mind went blank as she felt him explode in her waiting womb. Itachi let go of her hands and caught his breath. He pulled out he dripping passage, and preceded to fix his clothes. Kisame walked back in knowing it was over.

"What now?"

"Nothing, Sasuke kills me, comes back, find her pregnant. He either kills her, or kills himself." Itachi said.

"You sure hell wants you or Sasuke?

"Itachi snorted. "Probably not we'll end up running the place."

Kisame gave a short laugh, as Itachi bended back over Sakura's prone form.

"Sasuke always wanted to rebuild the clan, let him know I was lending a hand." He draped his cloak over her, signifying his conquest.

For he wanted all to know, he had marked the young women forever. "You might also want to blame your Hokage. She knew we were near by."

After seeing her last defense break, he kissed her forehead, and the two missing-nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**End Flashback/Nightmare**

* * *

Sakura was vaguely aware someone was there as she screamed bloody murder. Kakashi sat trying to bring Sakura out the dream that haunted her.

"Sakura " he called forcefully. Sakura opened her eyes breathing erratically as Kakashi held her. They sat for a couple of minutes silently not moving."I'm okay," Sakura finally whispered out.

Kakashi locked eyes with her, then his eye crinkled. "Good. Because you've either wet yourself, or your water broke."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. The How When and Where. PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK. JUST TO LET ME KNOW IF I'M DOING OKAY!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for this coming chapter , You guys are the power behind this fic. The reviews gives an author the will to continue on. So I thank you all.**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The morning light peaked over Hokage Mountain. Beams of light graced the land and its sleeping residence. All was quiet in the Hidden Leaf Village, except an agony stricken kunoichi who was having a another painful contraction.

Sakura screamed as motherhood thundered its wrath upon her body. Even with the epidural she was given, only shaved a fraction of the pain off. Oh l'amour the joys that comes with being a woman.

Sakura let out a much needed breath. A thick layer of sweat covered her brow and wisps of her hair clung to her neck. Kakashi stood at the door pretending to read next to, Shizune who eyeballed him angrily at his choice of reading material, at a time like this.

Tsunade was checking Sakura's vitals as well the baby's. She refused to let any other medic attend to Sakura. Sakura was her apprentice and her surrogate daughter. And no one understood the circumstances surrounding this birth with the exception of a few.

Tsunade checked Sakura once again to see if she had was dilated enough, to start pushing.

"Alright Sakura on the next contraction, you can start pushing." Sakura nodded as she gripped the railings of her bed, when she felt another contraction hit.

The birthing process was swift, and before she knew it the baby was crowning, and then Sakura heard the first cries of a new life. Then revelation hit her. _'Its real,'_ Sakura thought.

"It's a boy." she heard Tsunade say. Sakura mind went numb. '_This is real.'_

Shizune cleaned the baby and handed him back to Tsunade who intended to let Sakura hold her child. But she was met with solemn eyes.

"No." she refused. "I have no further responsibility to _it_." The occupants of the room could do nothing, but stare at the new mother. Sakura who felt their eyes upon her, felt more agitated than before.

"Are you hard or hearing? My responsibility to _'it'_ is finished."

"Sakura-" Tsunade started.

"No! The council wanted an Uchiha, I've given it. My mission was clear, now completed."

"Sakura he's your child." Tsunade protested the woman's reasoning.

"It is not a child! Sakura shouted at her mentor. "Nor is it my child. It's the council's new instrument for this village." Sakura gaze drifted down. "It's _his _child."

Tsunade was dismayed at Sakura's deceleration. She had never seen Sakura speak with such aggressiveness. The potency of malice behind each word was deafening. She couldn't tell if Sakura was serious or was in the beginning stages of post delivery.

"This was forced on to me by him and the council, for their own selfish reasons. Now it is no longer my burden to bear." Sakura eyes told the seriousness of her own words. "Please all of you leave."

Outside the room Kakashi looked through Sakura's window. He felt a little dejected. He knew Sakura would show some resistance to her son, but he never thought it could be this strong. Sakura was one of the most selfless and caring persons he had known, but now a new woman stood in place of that woman. The woman he knew still to be buried deep beneath thick layers of skin, with so many defense mechanisms, for intruders.

'_Damn you Itachi_.' Kakashi thought.

"What do you think?" he asked Tsunade who was the last one out.

"It could be anything. Residual feelings from the trauma, the fist stages of Postpartum depression, or even it could be for months now she's been in denial about this baby. I think hearing and seeing him finally broke the mold she built in her mind."

"How long will it last?" he asked never taking his eye off Sakura, who stared openly at the white ceiling above her.

Tsunade looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "I don't know, and that's what worries me. This baby is sick."

Kakashi turned his head. "He will be alright wont he?"

"He has an infection, we can treat him with antibiotics, but the best chances, depend solely on Sakura." Tsunade saw Kakashi wasn't following, he did after all flunk advance basic healing class years ago. "The reason why I was so intent on giving Sakura her child, was because I knew his best chances, were found in the nourishment in Sakura's milk, something we can't replicate." Tsunade said before walking off to the neonatal unit.

Kakashi settled his eyes back on Sakura, and sighed.

* * *

Although Sakura didn't have any desire for her child, she continued her charade as a new mother for now. She had visitors almost every hour, who bore presents for the new life she refused to acknowledge.

Ino brought flowers freshly cut flowers, along with a beautiful baby pillow with a daffodil picture sewn on the front. Naruto panicked and bought almost everything a baby could need. Even shinobi of higher standing came by bearing gifts. Genma, came with a gift for his little god son, as he called him. While Jiraiya bought an all too familiar orange book entitled _**'Baby's First Icha Icha Paradise.'**_

All was well until she received a letter from elders of the council congratulating her on giving birth to the new generation.

Sakura snorted. 'If that was their idea of a good well card, they were in for a rude awakening. She knew _'it'_ was sick. Just because she hadn't worked in the hospital in months, doesn't mean her med skills dulled any. 'I guess it serves those miserable old fools right, for condemning me to having the devil's spawn.' she thought. 'But if its right, why is there someone gnawing at the back of her mind.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the magnificent gates of the Uchiha territory. The Uchiha banner was caught in the wind as Naruto walked to the main house to find Sasuke. Opening the door he heard a mournful groan. Sasuke pulled a pillow over his head attempting to drown out the light that came through the door.

"Shut the damn door." he moaned. Naruto grinned not closing the door immediately letting the Sharingan master suffer a little. Finally closing the door, and walked around the leather sofa bumping into a couple of sake bottles along the way.

"Jezz. How many have you had?"

"Not enough." his dry gruff voice replied. Naruto plopped down on the leather chair, as Sasuke sat up from the ground trying to adjust his eyes to light shining through the curtains. Before Naruto could start his banter, he knew was coming, he had to ask.

"What happened here?" he asked gesturing to his home. When he came home last night, he expected to come home to a roach, termite, rodent infested home. Instead he found a revamped model of his home. Even the faint smell of blood no longer lingered. It was as if 'it' never happened, and for that he was thankful.

"After you left, an angry mob decided to raid and burn this place down."

Sasuke snorted. "Not surprising. I was branded a traitor."

"Sakura put out the fire, before everything was ruined." At that statement Sasuke arched a brow in skepticism, and Naruto scowled.

"Sakura memorized Zabuza's water jutsu, and made it her own." He said remembering being speechless at her display of power he'd never seen her use. " We salvaged what we could, and got back what was stolen. When even had to buy some of it from pawn shops. Buy the way you owe me a lot of ramen money."

"I never asked you to do it dobe, so I owe you nothing." Sasuke couldn't stand the way Naruto was talking so serious to him. So to get a rise out of him, he reverted his typical Sasuke behavior, and it worked.

"Teme I fixed your house!"

"Oh great! My house is being held together by ramen and chopsticks. Who cleaned my house ton-ton?"

"Sakura cleaned your house!" Sasuke breath hitched at the mention of Sakura's name.

"She did?"

Sensing the change in Sasuke demeanor, Naruto lowered his voice as well. " Majority of it anyway. After the first two weeks other started helping out. Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. Even Kakashi helped out."

Sasuke stiffened at Kakashi's name.

"You know Sakura had her baby this morning."

"Ask me do I care?" he said rolling his eyes at the thought of Sakura having Kakashi's heir.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated as his voice took on a mature tone. "I know seeing Sakura with Kakashi was shocking, and even if we don't like, just how long did you expect her to wait?

* * *

Two day had passed and the baby the nurse dubbed as the Hatake baby after him was getting worse. He had been by the nursery several times a day checking on him. His once pink color was now a pasty white, and his breath had come to a faint wheezing. Coming to the hospital was out of character for him, but he knew the kid had no one else to look after him and he couldn't make Sakura do it, but he had try.

Walking into Sakura room where she looked as if didn't have a care in the world, he prepared himself for the fallout, he knew was coming.

"Sakura." he spoke approaching her bed.

"Don't waste your breath Kakashi, about saving_ it_."

"You mean _your son_." he stated calmly.

"No."

"Yes, Sakura he is_ your son_." Kakashi's said taking a firmer voice with her, while pulling her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Get out."

He chose to ignore her order, after all he was her superior. "What happened to you was terrible, okay and yeah they forced you to have your son, but why does he deserve to suffer for a fault that wasn't his?" Sakura eyes filled with tears at the harshness of Kakashi's tone. One would think he was speaking to an enemy if they heard him.

"Kakashi please." she cried as tears streamed down her face. Kakashi let go of her chin, and sighed.

"Sakura just listen, to me. If there is anyone that's innocent through this entire situation, it your child." Sakura closed her eyes she hated how he called_ it_ her child.

"He never asked to be born, and he certainly didn't ask to be fathered by Itachi. You're judging him on the sins of his father. Do you here what I'm saying Sakura?" Looking down at the tear stricken face still seeing her defiance, burning vibrantly.

"Fine, but can you live with, knowing you could have thrown this child a lifeline, and didn't?"

Sakura eyes hardened as, her heart was hardened the night he altered the course of her life forever. She looked at Kakashi. "I can, and I will."

Kakashi's heart deflated. "Well good, but know this. You can't take it back Sakura, you can't ever take it back." He told her before leaving again. Her eyes had become just impassive as his, he couldn't tell what she was think at this point, He just hoped she could live with her decision, because doing it and saying it were very far in comparison.

* * *

Later the night when Sakura knew no one was watching the nursery, she walked down the cold corridor of the hospital. She found the neonatal unit, and punched in her code to open the door. She was surprised that the code hadn't changed since she had last worked in the unit, but it only made her self appointed mission easier.

Finding the small bundle marked Hatake she spoke. "Kakashi was right, you are innocent, and you shouldn't have to suffer in the world I bought you in." Looking at the sickly tiny baby, her eyes hardened even more.

Sakura held the pillow that Ino had bought for the baby a few inches over his head. "Don't worry it'll all be over soon."

* * *

Don't kill me for ending it here, but things will start to speed up from here on out. I hope you guys like it, and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack in update guys I'm having a bit of trouble planning out the chapters. I know where it is I want to go, but getting there has racked my nerves.

* * *

**A.N I USUSALLY DON'T DO THE INNER BIT. I'M NOT ANYGOOD AT IT, BUT I SUPPOSE IT FITS HERE.**

Inner Sakura-Italic, and Bold

Thoughts' '

Speech " "

* * *

Sakura stood with the plushy pillow in her hands, with thoughts of criminal intent. The plan to end the child's suffering justified her actions in her head at the moment, as she started to descend the pillow over his face.

_**'Shānnarō'**_

Sakura threw her head up at the faint whisper. A voice she thought died that night nearly nine months ago. The phantom voice was then heard again. Taking in a breath, because suddenly in her half-shattered mind was her inner. Yet instead of the fist pumping confident being, her inner looked frail and weak.

**_'Don't do it.'_** Her inners anguished child like voice called to her.

"Should I listen to you, the one who abandoned me when I was at my worst?" Sakura unwillingly let her thoughts wonder to that night once more, showing her inner, the shame she endured that night. "So tell me why should I listen?" Sakura asked demanding an answer from her phantom being.

_**'I got scared and I hid, and I'm sorry.'**_ She started. _**'But this isn't right.'**_ She told her outer meekly.

"It's not right" echoed through Sakura's head agitating her already frail psyche. Over the course of nine months she had the chance to reevaluate the misconceptions of right and wrong. "Rape." Sakura slightly shouted. "That's not right, you leaving me wasn't right. What's not right is I didn't get the chance to kill him myself. "

**_'You and countless others.'_** Her inner reasoned for the other lives Itachi touched.

"I pretty sure he touched me in an away he has never touched any of his enemies."

_**'Even so, you still can't kill him.'**_

"Why?" Sakura asked.

_**'Why not.'**_ Her inner said becoming a bit bolder. _**'Itachi is dead he can't hurt anyone again.'**_

"Don't be so sure about that." Sakura spat at her own inner persona. Sakura waited for a retort from her inner, but found she had become quite silent.

"So you do know of what speak of, and for that reason _'it'_ has to die." Standing there a bit dazed at the thought of waking up one day, only to find the devil's spawn, brandishing the inherent blood colored eyes, with an insatiable will to destroy her unnerved her. She had come to the conclusion long ago that, Uchiha blood was cursed. There very own blood is like bitter venom coursing through their veins.

_**'If their blood is poisoned, than out blood is the counter agent.'**_

Sakura scoffed, she wanted to puke, at those idealistic words. "Have you and I switched roles. There was a time that I was the naïve idealist, and you were the realist. Or is it that you have become senile, from locking yourself away for so long."

_**'No, I've not forgotten cruelty of the life style we chose. It's you who has forgotten. Everything can't always be black and white, as you see them now. There use to be a gray area, you were oh so fond of.'**_

"Well things change, people change, and I've changed." She informed.

**_'We haven't changed, just lost our way a bit.'_** Inner wanted jump, and shake her host out of her stupor. Her outer had been living in funk, for the past couple of months with only Kakashi as support. What she needed was something from her inner, which had denied her, because Sakura couldn't hear her. The weight of humiliation, guilt, and despair buried her deep within Sakura's mind. Even now she was trying to stay afloat above the ocean of despair. If her outer carried out this death sentence, she'd be lost forever.

There had to be something, she hadn't thought of yet. Maybe a memory. Maybe the memory of her always wanting to be a mother. Inner gasped. **_'Mother'_**

An image of their own mother's smile projected itself. Sakura tensed up and immediately tried to oppress her inner and the memory into the bowers of her mind, but she couldn't fight the potency this memory held for her.

**_'You remember what mama told us.'_**

"Leave my mother out of this." Sakura hissed, stirring a few of the newborns, who let out small warning whimpers.

_**'Remember.'**_ She whispered.

**Flashback**

_A pint-sized Sakura stood on the sofa gazing out of the window, as her mother sat beside her as she watched her daughter become fascinated by the people walking by._

_"Mama, how did you know, you loved me?" little Sakura asked her mother out on the blue._

_Her mother smiled. Her daughter was smarter than most her age, and very articulate. She was also a bottomless pit of questions._

_"Well baby girl, when I first laid eyes on you I knew that I loved you."_

_"How?" she persisted, as she turned her head towards her mom. Sakura's mom, thought for a second trying to put in words her very inquisitive daughter would understand._

_"Its hard to explain Sakura, but one day, when you grow up to be a big, big girl, like me you'll have a baby of your own. Then you'll know. Understand?_

_Sakura looked to the ceiling as if it would give her understanding. "No." she said as she quickly lost interest in her mother's answer, and went back to watching the people pass by. Her mother ran her hands through Sakura's short locks, and smiled a knowing smile._

_"You'll know Sakura. When you look at him or her, knowing that this being is a part you, me, and the rest of your family, you'll know. She said eyeing her daughter, who was gleefully waving at a pint-sized Sasuke who was being carried on his brother's back._

**End Flashback**

_**'You've been avoiding him, not looking at him, and when you couldn't avoid it you'd look right through him as to say he doesn't exist.'**_

Sakura wiped a stray tear from her eye. She hated her inner and the memory she resurfaced. She also hated herself more, because she was cursed with a brilliant memory. Even if she was barely listening to her mother, she remembered her mother's every word.

_**'So what have been worrying about seeing. Look at him.'**_

Sakura shook her head, daring not to look down, at the child she unwillingly sired.

**_'Look at him.' inner urged her. 'Look at our son. Your son'_** she said as her voice faded. Her inner knew she has done all she could at this point. It was all up to Sakura now to take the final initiatives to whether or not follow through.

With closed eyes, Sakura chanted. "My son, my son, my son."

Taking a deep breath as if it was her last she peered over the incubated newborn, and opened her eyes for the first time to her nameless son.

Sakura took another choking breath as spectra of emotion flooded her. For the first time in months a warmness spread through out her, it was if her mother stepped in and wrapped her in her loving embrace again once more. The tears of joy came to her the ones that only her mother could make. Yet looking down at her baby she felt all these things, just by taking in the sight of his tiny body.

With a relived laugh that he wasn't sporting horns, and a pointy tail, she opened his incubator and picked up her weakening baby. Days of neglect thinking for some reason she was punishing Itachi and the elders if she had let him die seemed ludicrous in her mind now. She knew now that she'd only be punishing herself, and him. With renewed hope for her son she began his healing process, by giving the nourishment he needed to pull through.

'Mama you were right.' Sakura thought.

Sakura only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

KakashiPOV 

Kakashi had been to the bar that same night before receiving rude stares and crude comments thrown at him. Sasuke and Naruto had been among the patrons of, the bar. Naruto had his arm around Hinata much to the disapproving glare by Neji. Naruto spotted him and unbelievingly managed to get Sasuke out of the bar discretely, before he could spot him as well. One of the only people who braved the disapproving stares, and approached was Genma, not even his self proclaimed eternal rival braved those waters.

Genma was supportive. He didn't know the whole story, but he didn't judge. He thought it was good that I got a beautiful strong woman to have my '_child_'. Seeing as one of the requirements for being a ninja is that you're required to have at least one child, to some day replace you, and replenish the Leaf Village's ranks.

Another visitor was Ibiki who knew all the gory details, but he had a different agenda in mind. Which is always the case with him. He started with polite conversation, and I humored him with small talk until he finally found his approach.

"How long are you planning to keep up this charade?" He asked. Ibiki went from being polite to interrogator in no time at all.

I turned my head and shrugged at the big man, who didn't take too kindly to my answer, or lack of answer.

"Kakashi." His voice cracked like a whip restoring my attention back to him. "It was admirable that you, took her in, helped her through the rough patches, and the guys and I respect that."

"But?" I said eyeing the man wearily.

"After Sakura has recovered from giving birth Kakashi, you have to…"

"Have to what?" I asked narrowing my visible eye.

"You have to let her stand on her own." Ibiki knew it was a mouth full to give Kakashi but he needed to hear it.

"You mean kick her out, hurl her back into the wind." I asked getting agitated.

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest. "No, you're mistaken, in fact that's the last thing you'll be doing." Ibiki was prepared for Kakashi's resistance. He had always been prepared for it, but this was going to take every psychology tactic, he knew so Kakashi would know what he was saying is the truth.

"Kakashi think back to the beginning of this whole nightmare. What's the one thing that has remained constant?"

I was never good at guessing game, nor have I liked the game, so stared menacingly at the man who already knew this.

"Kakashi have you not noticed Sakura's inability to away from you for more than a few hours."

"Just cut the whole psycho analyzes okay, get to the point." I half yelled at him. Truth be told I had noticed that Sakura would never stray to far from me. She was subtle about it, but she wanted know where I was going, when I'd be back. If I was more than a few minutes late, like I usual am, I was sure to find Sakura held up, in my weapons storage, and all doors and windows barricaded.

Ibiki's brow knitted up together at Kakashi's lack up respect for his craft. "Fine then, you are delaying Sakura's mind from healing itself."

At of all the things Ibiki could have said I never expected those words to spill forth. Words that made me angry, after months of taking care of her he was the one who was holding her back. I opened my mouth to speak, but Ibiki held his hand up, so he could continue.

"Kakashi I realize she was your student, I also know that above all other things you wish to keep those closest to you safe. You're loyal to a fault, when it came to those three students. Even Sasuke, who you supposedly hold animosity for, you can't turn your back to him still."

I waited patiently for him to continue, so far he's been right about his loyalty issues.

"Sakura was the only female student on your team, its only natural you'd want to protect her most, and moment you found out you couldn't, in your own eyes that you had failed to protect her, you basically attach her to you right hip."

"She was raped by that monstrosity the Uchiha's created." I violently gripped my glass until it shattered in my hands.

"Yes, she was. Itachi was more of a master manipulator at human emotion, and mind screwing then I myself."

"I didn't let you sit here, to let you sing his praises." I told Ibiki offhandedly. I had never felt an urge to hit Ibiki until now and I wanted him to make a move, but true to himself Ibiki remained very calm.

"Point is Kakashi, I've seen many of our kunoichi come back from missions broken, and lifeless shells of their former selves. Sakura isn't the first, and by no means will she be the last." Ibiki's harsh voice started taking a more benevolent tone. "It happens more often than you know."

"This is not your first time seeing this type of thing, I suppose."

"No Kakashi its not, that's why I'm trying to help now before it's too late to save Sakura. I seen some recover, and some who simply can't. Sakura's mind is far more complicated than any other female I know, but the mind does have its limits. So I'm telling you as your friend Kakashi, help Sakura by helping yourself let go.

I knew it was true. All I wanted to do is keep her safe. Hid her away from prying eyes. It never really dawn on me until now that I wasn't helping her. I was hindering her recovery. Sure she needed a shoulder to cry on for a while, but I know I won't always be around. I haven't been on a decent mission in months, and I could die within a heartbeat. Where would Sakura be then?

"How Ibiki? How do I let her go?" I asked hoping he had the answers. Ibiki was the one person who knew me best so it was much easier to let, even the slightest emotion show.

"You know Sakura better than I do, just do what you do best." Ibiki told me.

I sat there mulling over what he meant. Then it hit me. "Excuse me Ibiki, I have to get to work."

* * *

Upon leaving the bar I found myself at the Uchiha district. The iron gate was one of the things left standing, after life was extinguished from these grounds. 'Here we go Obito.' I thought silently. 

Walking to the main house, I found my target, which looked to have a few too many, seeing as he hadn't noticed my presence.

"What do you want?" he finally spoke.

"I've been standing here for a while. If I was an intruder I could have killed you." I scolded him.

"Not likely. I was ignoring you, hoping you'd leave. I felt your presence at the bar. I allowed the dobe to remove me, so I wouldn't have to listen to his pestering. I also felt the moment you dared step foot my district. I also know where you've been all day and you spent most of it at the hospital with Sakura."

It seemed I was the one mistaken. Sasuke had truly surpassed me, and exceeded all expectations of mine, except one. Here's the final test Sasuke. "Sasuke what is a ninja?"

Sasuke turned his head quizzically at my question. "Are you drunk, or stupid?"

"Neither, now answer my question." I could tell he was disturbed by my presence. Even in his slightly drunken state, he was ready to attack, but knew he was still under strict orders by Tsunade to stay out of trouble.

"Get out of my home, Kakashi. Just because you took a dying man's sharingan doesn't mean you belong here.

His words wounded me, for it was gift so Obito could live on through him, as I saw the world through his eye. Sasuke knew this, and used it against me as a true ninja would, and for that I couldn't fault him. Pushing the anger aside I asked him again.

Setting down his bottle of sake, he picked up the one right next to it. "If I answer will you leave?" he asked.

"It depends on your answer." Sasuke looked at me with unwavering eyes now, he knew that I was very serious, with his response to a simple question in his mind.

"We're nothing more than killers for hire. An army taught from birth to defend a village. Those who protect." He answered.

'Simple and to the point.' I thought 'Maybe it was too broad of question.'

"While your assumptions of a ninja are a bit flawed, they are correct, but not the answer I desire."

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked. "Really no lies, no tricks Kakashi, just tell me?"

"What is the first in foremost basic rule to becoming a ninja?" I asked ignoring his complaints.

Sasuke sat rubbing his temples, trying to put his drunken stupor behind him, and Kakashi's persist interrogation wasn't helping matters. He remembered this was what Iruka told him, Kakashi told him, and even Orochimaru drilled it into his head, and showed him its true meaning.

"A ninja must see through deception."

"Yes, they must." I told him as I started my retreat.

Sasuke not understanding Kakashi's reasoning went after him before he passed the gates.

"What does mean?" Sasuke asked appearing before me.

"Exactly what it's suppose to mean." Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi pinning him to the gates. Two ANBU guards who were to surveillance Sasuke's every movement revealed themselves, to Sasuke. Kakashi waved them off, as he pried off Sasuke's grip.

"See through the deception Sasuke. It's been built all around you, and sometimes it could be staring you in the face." Sasuke still didn't seem to understand, and I knew this.

"See through the deception Sasuke, and find your own truth." I said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a dismayed Sasuke in its mist.

* * *

The very next day I retuned to the hospital, I went by to the NIC-U unit to find the infant missing. There was no sign of him not even in the regular nursery. 'Had my faith in Sakura been misplaced?' I asked myself 

'Was her hate that strong for Itachi that she'd sacrifice an innocent child?' I sighed heavily. 'I never thought Sakura could do it, not my sweet Sakura. Once again I curse Itachi for even drawing breath at all.

Walking towards Sakura's room I opened the door with my head down. I didn't think I could look at her right now. I took a chair in the corner, looking out the window. Then I heard the distinct sound of suckling. I glanced up to see Sakura staring at me as she nursed the infant. I stared and smile under my mask to see my faith hadn't been misplaced after all.

It was a truly beautiful sight to see a mother nursing her child. I just stared as the child sucked hungrily at his mother's nipple. I even laughed when Sakura decided to switch sides, and how he protested loudly at having his food taken from him. She guided his head to help him find her nipple. As he found it, he quickly went to work on that nipple.

I covered Sakura's exposed breast incase of surprise visitors. I smiled a genuine smile at Sakura that she returned. A few years ago, Sakura would have yelled at me for doing such a thing. She now knew that watching her wasn't sexually erotic for me at all. Besides he has seen Sakura nude before.

I did bathe Sakura on many occasions. After her rape Sakura wouldn't move, to do it herself.

**Flashback**

_The pink tangled haired girl sat in his living room, unmoving and unresponsive. The dark circles under her eyes, was a testimony to what she endured the last couple of days. He had moved her there with the Hokage's permission. Sakura had seemed to respond to him more than her own mentor. Some of her clothing and other necessities had bought by the liberty of Shizune, who looked to Sakura as a little sister._

_Sakura was filthy. I could still see dried blood and other evidence of abuse from that night. They told me that tea would do lots of good, to getting her to mellow out, but I thought differently. I poured her a stiff drink, from the liquor cabinet._

_I made her drink quite a bit of it, until her eyes dilated. I then pick her up, and went to the bathroom where I had drawn a bath sometime ago. I asked her if she wanted to bath, but she just stared. This led me to a very daring decision. I reached for the remaining part of her shirt. Seeing as she didn't react I went further taking off the rest of it. The new shorts that had been placed on her went next, until she stood bare in front of me. I knew I would have to tread carefully, seeing as this was unfamiliar territory for me. I also didn't with to aggravate any of the angry bruises that stared at me._

_I picked her once again and sat her in the warm water. I didn't know anything about frilly girl bath products. All I had was my unscented soap and shampoo. I bent down on one knee, leaned over, and started with her hair and worked my way down over her marred body gently cleansing her body to the part I had been dreading. I reached between her legs, and she clamped her leg over my hand. Looking up, I saw the first of many tears that I would have to bear witness too._

_"It's okay Sakura." Reaching my free hand up to her, I brought her head closer to me, as her flood gates broke free of their dam. "It's alright." I told as her wails echoed off the bathroom walls._

**EndFlashback**

"Kakashi." Sakura said shaking the man from his thoughts.

"Yo."

"I've been thinking of a name for him." Sakura looked a bit worried. "And I hope you will, let it stand."

"As long you don't name him, something that sounds similar to a girl's name, he'll be fine."

Sakura smiled "Well I wanted to run it by you first, just to be sure it would be okay." I watch Sakura take a deep breath, and wondered what was so hard about giving him a name.

"I was thinking of Sakumo Obito Hatake." Sakura waited for the backlash, but I just gently picked up the infant from his mother's arms. "You want to name him after my father, and my teammate, Sakura?"

"I completely understand, if you don't like it, I can change it, or we—"Sakura had been cut off from her rambling.

"Sakura I'm honored." I told her truthfully. "A strong name, for the newest son of Konohagakure."

Sakura's heart leaped, and smiled. For the first time is months the smile reached her eyes and you could tell how content she was.

She even told me, she's happier now than she had been in a long time. Let's just hope she stays happy after I tell her that she doesn't live with me anymore. Who am I kidding, let the super power punching began. I thought

* * *

Okay things will speed up. I promise. Sasuke will start figuring out things, but not too fast. Sakura will be getting kicked out, lets see how she does on her own. 


End file.
